


SPN Challenge:- Healthy Eating

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, weekly drabble chalenge, word:- kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-kind. Sam tries to improve Dean's eating habits but it's a difficult road to travel!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 5





	SPN Challenge:- Healthy Eating

Dean rested his arms on the Impala's roof. Ever since he'd grown tall enough to be able to do so, it had become one of his preferred ways of working through his problems. The bulk of the steel body gave him a sense of comfort.

Today though, the only sensation he was experiencing was boredom as he waited for Sam to get his ass back to the car.

When his sibling did the shopping, he took his own sweet time.   
Depending on where, his attention would be caught by the newest tech, a dusty rare book or the freshest vegetables exposed at the grocery store.

He gave am amused huff as Sam finally approached, balancing an exaggerated amount of paper bags in his arms.

:

'Did you have to clean out the entire stock, dude?'

'We needed all kinds of stuff, Dean. Not just food but toiletries and soap powder...and…boxers.' Sam's tone was accusatory but Dean just rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that his underpants wore out three times faster than Sam's!

'Spare me the entire list, Sam. Get in the car. Waiting for you has given me a raging appetite. There's diner just down the road.'

'What? No! What's the point of me buying healthy food if we're still gonna end up in a diner?'

'If fact, you buying healthy food makes me want to eat at a diner even more.   
Dude, we've got God on our asses. You think I'm going to die of cholesterol?'

'You'd act exactly the same if Chuck had never shown up,' Sam complained.

Dean merely glanced over at him, a sassy grin on his face. Sam tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help unleashing an answering smile.

'You're incorrigible, Dean.'

'That's why you love me, little brother!'


End file.
